Better Circumstances
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Booth and Brennan are married and become foster parents to a 4   year old boy.  Drama will ensue along with the happy family moments.
1. Chapter 1

Shouldn't start another but the idea won't leave…. Drama will abound as we get into this….

It was a quiet Saturday in the Booth/Brennan household, Brennan was writing a new book and Booth was watching TV. Brennan tried to concentrate, but her mind was wondering, two weeks before on their third anniversary Booth and Brennan had filed paperwork and gotten approved to be foster parents. They'd decided to only foster older children, the ones who would never get adopted or 'special needs' children. Brennan had a feeling that this weekend would be the weekend that their lives would change. Brennan was in the kitchen when her phone rang, Booth could hear her talking, but not what was being said. A few minutes later Brennan came into the living room, "Booth, that was Erica, she' has a 4 ½ year old boy that needs emergency placement. We can get him in three hours. We need to get a booster seat before we head to Washington General to get him."

"Is the little guy okay?"

"He will be he's got a broken arm, contusions and a split lip, that required stitches. His last foster family was abusive."

Booth got up and went to Brennan," You okay Bones?"

"Yes, I'm happy that we get to be foster parents, but I wish that it was under better circumstances."

"I too, let's go get a booster seat and some toys and start giving this little boy some better circumstances."

"Okay." an hour and a half later Booth installed the seat in the SUV while Brennan took the trucks they had gotten out of the packaging and stacked the half dozen books on the nightstand in the guestroom that didn't look much like a Child's room, but they'd work on resolving that this weekend. Brennan smiled at the flop-eared stuffed dog on the bed that Booth had insisted they buy, because after all every kid needed a stuffed animal.

"Ready Bones?"

"Yes I believe so, or at least as much as I can be." the drive to the hospital was silent, Booth parked the SUV in the first open non emergency parking space and smiled as Brennan waited for him to get her door. "Come on Bones, there's a little boy in there that needs us." Brennan nodded and followed Booth into the hospital where they saw Erica waiting on them.

"Seeley, Temperance, it's good to see you again."

"You too Erica."

"While you sign the papers I'll give you background on Tyler, he's four and a half, born December 23, 2011. He was placed into foster care when he was four days old; he was adopted by the Henderson's at 10 days old. Sarah and Scott were killed in a car accident when he was 2 ½ and Tyler was put back into foster care as the Henderson's didn't have any family who would take him. Tyler was then fostered by Janet and Bryan wills, but they were forced to relocate before the adoption would be completed. He's been living with Maggie and Harrison Kramer for six months; he was removed when neighbors reported screaming and not seeing him for days. The doctors had to do surgery to set the break in his arm, they're confident he'll recover fully."

"I would like to see the x-rays."

Erica smiled and handed Brennan brown envelope, Brennan walked to the corner of the conference room they had just walked into and popped the film up on the light box. Booth put a hand on her shoulder and winced as the images became visible, he didn't know what it meant, but it had to hurt like he'll.

"You'll only sustain a break like this if someone is twisting your arm while you are trying to get away. It looks like the force of the impact dislocated his elbow too. It had started to heal; the Doctors had to re-break his arm." Brennan sucked in a breath.

Brennan popped the post surgery X-ray up on the light box, "The bones are in perfect alignment, the pin holding the bones together should be more than satisfactory as Tyler grows."

"So Tyler will be okay?"

"Yes Booth Tyler will fine, he'll be in pain for a few days, but he'll be okay."

Erica stood watching the two people before her, Brennan was right; Tyler would be okay. He would be more than okay, he'd be fantastic. Erica had never been more confident with a placement, Booth and Brennan would not let anything or anyone harm Tyler.

"Are you two ready to meet him?"

"Yes."

"Sign the papers and then we'll go meet him."

Booth and Brennan signed where Erica indicated. "Tyler might be a bit apprehensive; he doesn't like men. The last placement damaged him; he has folded in on himself a little.' Brennan sucked in a breath and Booth took her hand and followed Erica. Erica led them down brightly colored hallways to a room at the end of the hall. Opening the door a crack, Erica stuck her head in, "Tyler, can I come in? I have some people I want you to meet." Tyler nodded and Erica went in the room, Booth and Brennan followed.

Erica went to the bed, "Tyler, these are your new foster parents, Temperance and Seeley."

Tyler glanced at Booth and Brennan, "Are they gonna hurt me like Maggie and Harrison did?"Brennan wiped away the tears that silently slipped down her face, Booth pulled her to him.

"No Sweetie, I promise." It was a promise that Erica made with a hundred percent confidence.

Tyler sat up and smiled at them, "Can we go home now?"

"As soon as the nurse comes to give your medicine so your arm doesn't hurt in the car."

"Don't want it, it tastes bad."

"I know, but it makes your arm feel better doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it hurts when I move it."

"I know and I'm sorry, Tyler." Brennan quietly asked Booth if they had anything to prop under his arm to support it so that it wouldn't hurt so much on the drive, he nodded. Just then a nurse came in with Tyler's pain medication, he took it mostly willingly. Fifteen minutes later Erica strapped Tyler into the Booster seat in the back of the SUV while Brennan opened the door on the other side, Tyler flinched a little.

"Tyler, I'm going to put this folded up blanket under you arm so it has something to rest on, instead of hanging there, okay?"

Tyler nodded and Brennan gently placed the blanket under his arm and smiled at him, Tyler kind of retuned it.

Ten minutes into the drive home Brennan looked in the backseat, Tyler was asleep.

"Tyler's asleep."

Booth smiled, "That's good it means he feels safe with us."

Brennan smiled.

Opinions? Drama is coming in a few chapters


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This chapter is way later than I'd anticipated it being, RL has been rather demanding and time consuming as of late. Sorry for that, good news is this chapter is very long.

When they got home twenty minutes later Brennan opened Tyler's door hoping she wouldn't wake him, as soon as Brennan undid the seatbelt Tyler's eyes flew open he looked scared. Brennan spoke softly, "Tyler, it's okay we're home, do you want to see the house?"

Tyler nodded; Brennan noticed he was still half asleep."Do you want me to carry you? "

Tyler nodded and Brennan gently picked him up and carefully supported his arm, the first thing Brennan noticed was he wasn't relaxed, "Tyler relax, you're safe now no one is going to hurt you anymore I promise." Brennan rubbed his back and stepped back from the door, allowing Booth to close it."Tyler is still sleepy." Booth smiled and picked up the lone garbage bag that contained the little that Erica was able to get from the Kramer's. As they went up the walk Brennan couldn't help but notice how light Tyler was.

Brennan mounted the stairs, Tyler looked around," It's big!"

Brennan chuckled, "Kind of. Do you want me to put you down so you can look around?" Tyler looked like he wanted too, but didn't want Brennan to leave him. "I'll come with you. "

"K."

Brennan stood Tyler on the floor and began the tour with Booth trailing them with the garbage bag.

Tyler looked wide eyed in the kitchen; Brennan surmised it was because it had food in it. The last stop was the bedrooms, Brennan stopped at the threshold, and "This is our son Parker's room. He stays with his other mom during the week and with us every other weekend. He may be here next week. Your room is next-door across from mine and Booth's."

"I get my own room?"

"Yes, there isn't much in it right now, but we'll go to the store on Monday to get whatever you want. Do you want to see it?"

Tyler nodded and Brennan opened the door and went in, Booth followed her and put the garbage bag on the floor next to the dresser. Like any kid Tyler's eyes zoomed in on the toy trucks and cars lined up in front of the bed, Booth could tell he wanted to run over and start playing with them so he knelt next to him and said, "go on bud they're yours play with them . "

Tyler looked at Brennan," go ahead and play with them all you want." Tyler went over to the toys and started playing, Booth and Brennan watched for a few minutes and left.

"Do you think he'll be okay, Booth?"

"Tyler will be fine Bones. In a few months we'll have a completely different kid on our hands."

"I hope so, he's so scared when he woke up I thought he was going to start hitting me and try to get away from me."

Booth's heart ached for Tyler and Brennan,"Bones, he needs time, up until four days ago Tyler more than likely got the crap beat out of him on a daily basis. We just have to go slow and be patient, stuff like that takes a while to get over, believe me. "

"I know it just breaks my heart."

"Mine too." they sat for a while thinking about what had happened over the last four hours. Forty five minutes later Brennan got up and went to check on Tyler. What she saw when she stood in the doorway almost made her cry; Tyler was sitting in front of the garbage bag trying to undo the knot at the top.

"Tyler sweetheart, just rip the bag you won't need it anymore."

Tyler looked at Brennan for a minute and went back to working the knot; Brennan walked to the bag and knelt down tearing a small hole in it."I started it now you can finish it." Tyler stuck his finger in the hole and slowly pulled back; making the small hole a little bigger. Looking up and seeing he wasn't going to be yelled at, Tyler attacked the bag ripping it to shreds and dumping the meager amount of clothes in it on the floor. Brennan chuckled softly at the look of happiness on Tyler's face and kissed the top of his head, he flinched a little. "Stay here, I'll be back." Tyler nodded. Brennan returned a few minutes later with two laundry baskets," let's put your shirts in one basket and your shorts and pants into the other then I can wash them."

Tyler replied by tossing a pair of jeans into a basket, Brennan looked them over they were worn ant thread-bare in places, frowning, she pulled them out. "Stand up for a minute please Tyler." Tyler climbed to his feet and stood next to Brennan as she held the jeans up to him; they stopped just before his ankles. Brennan picked up a shirt and didn't even bother holding it up to Tyler; it was obviously at least 2 sizes too small.

"Tyler, none of your clothes fit you do they?" Tyler shook his head; Brennan pulled him into her lap rocking him a little. "I had more, better ones but Maggie took them and gave me these. She let me keep this shirt and shorts for when Erica came over."

"Well how about we get rid of these and get you some that fit? Put these in a basket."

Tyler slid of Brennan's lap and started stuffing the clothes in the basket; after he was done Brennan took the basket in to the kitchen."Booth, none of Tyler's clothes other than what he has on now fit him, Maggie took what he had and gave him what I am assuming are hand-me-downs."

Booth picked up a pair of jeans and checked the size. "Do you want me to go to the store and get him a few things to tide him over until we go to the store?"

"I think that would be best, I don't think Tyler is comfortable with us enough yet to go shopping."

"I'll be back in a while."

"Thank you." Booth kissed Brennan's cheek.

Brennan tidied up the kitchen a few minutes before she heard Tyler walk in, she turned to see him standing there holding his arm, Brennan glanced at the clock, she couldn't give him anything for the pain yet, it had only been two hours since his last dose "Does your arm hurt, Tyler?"

Tyler nodded, Brennan smiled at him, "Okay, it's not time for you to have more medicine yet, but go sit on the couch I might be able to make it feel a little better."

Tyler walked out of the kitchen and got up on the couch, Brennan came with an icepack in a towel. "Your arm will still hurt some, but the ice should make it feel a little better." Brennan placed the icepack on Tyler's arm."I'm sorry I can't give any medicine, but you can have some after dinner, before you go to bed. Brennan turned on the Disney channel and propped a throw pillow under his arm."Comfortable?"

"Yeah." Brennan kissed his head before going into the kitchen to get started on the macaroni and cheese. Booth returned home as Brennan was setting the timer for twenty minutes.

"Hey Bones everything okay?"

"Yes, Tyler's arm hurts and unfortunately he can't have anything for the pain until 6, but I did ice it, he says it's better. Right now he's watching the Disney channel; every so often I hear a laugh coming from the couch. Did you get everything?"

"Yeah, I got him four t shirts, three pair of shorts, one pair of jeans, three sets of pajamas and a package of socks and underwear. I also got a nightlight and a waterproof sheet for the bed, I have the feeling we're gonna need both tonight. "

"Me too, the nights are hard at first and after how scares he looked when I got him out of the SUV, his nights were REALLY bad. Will you go fix the bed and I'll go show him the clothes we got for him."

"Yep, I also got Parker's favorite move from when he was Tyler's age, _Toy story_ I have all of this old movies in the basement, but this one he broke."

Brennan took the DVD case, "it has talking toys that is not natural-"

"I know but kids love the movie, it's really old he probably hasn't seen it. Give it a chance."

"All right."

"What's for dinner?"

"Macaroni and cheese, without the copious amounts of salad Parker says we eat. I thought it is something Tyler'd like and enjoy. I don't think he's had too many good meals lately or enough to eat when he's had food." Brennan took the bag of clothes and headed to the living room. Booth headed for the bedrooms.

Brennan knelt in front of the couch, "Tyler, Seeley and I got you some new clothes, and we'll get you more sometime this week. "

"Do they fit?"

"Yes. Stand up and I'll show you." Tyler stood and Brennan held the pants up to him, they went to his heel. She held up a shirt next, it wouldn't be tight when he put it on in the morning. "I am going to take the tags off and wash them so they don't smell."

Tyler nodded and went back to TV. Booth came in and sat on the other end of the couch, Tyler sunk into his end of the cushion glancing at Booth every once and a while. Brennan took the tags off and headed for the washer.

A little later Brennan called Booth and Tyler to the table, Booth followed Tyler in who was walking so carefully it looked like he was wasn't moving at times. Tyler stooped at the table not sure which seat was his; Booth squatted beside him, and "Tyler your seat is in the middle. Do you want me to pick you up and put you in it?" Tyler nodded a little. Booth smiled at him and scooted the chair out and placed Tyler in it. Scooting it back in.

booth took the plates from Brennan , setting one at her place and placing the other in front of Tyler once they were all seated, Tyler started to shovel the food in,. Brennan laid a hand on Tyler's arm "Tyler, slow down if you're not done when Bo-Seeley and I are you can still eat we won't take it away." Tyler slowed down a little finishing a little before Booth. Brennan gave him the dose of medicine she had promised earlier, Tyler didn't like it but the pain in his arm overrode his dislike for it.

Once dinner was over Brennan cleared the dishes while Booth turned to Tyler, "Tyler do you want to watch a movie? You and I can start it while Temperance is finishing cleaning then she'll join us." Tyler shrugged, Booth smiled and walked into the living room, little feet trailing him. Five minutes later Brennan was seated on the other side of Tyler. As the movie played Tyler inched toward Brennan, by half way through he was laying with his head in her lap out like a light. "Somebody's out."

"Yeah, I think today was a good day for him." Brennan ran a hand through Tyler's hair that needed to be cut, but it wasn't important now, what was important was getting Tyler to trust and be comfortable around them.

"It was Bones, and tomorrow will be even better for him."

"Yes it will. Do you want to help me put him in bed?"

"Sure."Booth stood and took Tyler from Brennan's lap, h is head rested against Booth's shoulder, and Brennan stood and slipped off Tyler's shoes that she noted were too small and socks before walking ahead of Booth to pull down the blankets. Booth laid Tyler in Bed and tucked the soundly sleeping 4 year old in, placing a light kiss on his forehead. Booth steeped back and allowed Brennan to do the same before turning on the nightlight and leaving the door ajar.

AN2: The night isn't over, we'll find a little more out about Tyler's past.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Tissues may be needed!

Once Tyler was tucked in, Booth and Brennan went to their room to get changed for bed and spend some quality time together watching something more stimulating than _Toy Story_. Booth was watching spots highlights and playing with Brennan's hair when they heard crying coming from across the hall, Booth dropped the remote and they both scrambled from the bed. Tyler was crying softly in his sleep while twisting in the sheets, Brennan went to him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Tyler, wake up sweetie it's just a dream you're safe." Brennan brushed his hair back and looked at Booth, "He's soaked though with sweat, and he wet the bed." Booth looked at Tyler sadly as Brennan tried to pull him from the clutches of the nightmare."Tyler, come on baby, as soon as you open your eyes it'll be over." Brennan stroked his cheek, Tyler's eyes fluttered open, but he was still far away, "Mommy?" Brennan tensed, but decided to go with it; the poor kid was confused and agitated enough right now.

"Yes, Tyler you're with Seeley and me, not Maggie and Harrison. You're safe; no one is going to hurt you again. Relax." Brennan ran a hand though Tyler's hair, once he relaxed a little she said," Why don't we go get you cleaned up." Brennan pulled at the blanket, Tyler stopped her."No."

"You'll feel better. Seeley and I are not upset with you it was an accident."

"But…"Tyler glanced at Booth, Brennan's eyes followed.

"Booth, can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure." Booth hated the fact that Tyler was deathly afraid of him, but he understood; there had been times in his own childhood that he'd been afraid of his own father. Brennan waited for Booth to leave the room, knowing he was is a spot where he could see them, but Tyler couldn't see him, before speaking again.

"Tyler, did this happen at Maggie and Harrison's?"

Tyler nodded.

"What did they do to you?" Brennan took a breath to steady herself; the answer to the question could be very bad.

"When Maggie was home she'd yell at me then eventually she'd change the bed. When Harrison was home she'd just change the bed and send me to him and he'd yell at me and hit me. Most of the time it hurt, bad."

Brennan reached over and picked Tyler up, not caring that she'd probably need to change her own clothes later and held him to her. "Tyler, Seeley and I will never hurt you; no matter what you do I promise. Let's go get you cleaned up while Seeley changes your sheets."

"Is he gonna-"

"No, Tyler the only thing Seeley will ever do to you is love you. Are you ready to get cleaned up and into some clean pajamas and go to sleep?"

Tyler nodded and Brennan stood up and headed for the bathroom, she smiled slightly when she noticed a pair of pajamas and a plastic bag to cover the cast with folded on the sink. Brennan stood Tyler on the floor and shut the door behind them. "Do you want me to help you get out of your clothes?"

Tyler nodded and Brennan knelt in front of him and lifted up his t shirt and held in gasp at the bruises that dotted Tyler's rib cage, thankfully they were a week or more old. "Do the bruises hurt, Tyler?"

"Not anymore."

"Sorry sweetie." Tyler shrugged it off while Brennan started filling the tub, she then picked up the plastic bag, "Tyler, I'm going to put this bag over your cast so it doesn't get wet in the tub, okay?"

"K."

After Brennan had secured the bag to Tyler's cast she helped him out of his shorts and into the tub. Once Tyler was half submerged under the warm water he tensed up."Tyler this isn't going to hurt, if it does tell me and I'll stop, okay."

"K."

Brennan quickly and carefully washed Tyler off, looking for signs of healed injuries along the way. Brennan didn't find anything worse than a few scratches on his arms.

"There I'm all done, ready to get out?" at Tyler's nod Brennan stood and picked him up from the water, wrapping him in one of Booth's extra large fluffy towels before helping him get redressed. Brennan looked up at Tyler and hid her sad smile; Tyler looked sleepy, but scared at the same time.

"Come with me." Tyler followed Brennan into the living room where she sat in the rocking chair in the corner that belonged to Booth's Grandmother and pulled him into her lap and began rocking him.

Booth heard the bathroom door open and was expecting them to come back into the bedroom; he smiled when he heard the creak of his Grandmother's rocker. Smiling he picked up the stuffed dog that he'd seen Tyler holding when they came into the room and went to the closet and got Parker's old Spiderman throw blanket and headed to the living room. Brennan smiled when she saw Booth come into the room and drape the light blanket over Tyler who tensed. "Tyler, relax remember what I told you about Seeley? He's not going to hurt you."

Booth knelt down and smoothed Tyler's hair back and he didn't flinch too much. "Tyler, Temperance is right; I am NEVER going to hurt you like Harrison did. He should have hurt you, it was wrong of him to do that. Do you know why I won't ever hurt you?"

Tyler shook his head.

"Because I love you too much. Can I have a hug?"

To Booth and Brennan surprise Tyler sat up and gave Booth a hug with his good arm. Brennan let Booth tale him from her lap as tears started flowing down her face. Booth sat back on his heels hugging Tyler tightly for a few moments, once Tyler had enough Booth put him in Brennan's arms and tucked the blanket around him then handed him the stuffed dog.

''Tyler it's time for you to go back to sleep. Close your eyes."

Tyler closed his eyes as Brennan began to slowly rock him. Thirty minutes later Booth tucked a sleeping Tyler into bed for the second time that night. Booth placed a light kiss on Tyler's forehead; he stepped back and allowed Brennan to do the same before turning on the nightlight and leaving the door ajar. Once they back in their room and Brennan had changed into one of Booth's FBI t shirts and shorts they climbed into bed Booth took Brennan's hand and pulled her to him."How bad was it?"

"Bad enough, the bruises are about a week old. He was kicked in the ribs Booth! Who the he'll does that to a four and a half year old?"

"I don't know Bones, I just don't know. Tyler will be okay; he's got us now."

"I know, but it makes me mad, sad and a thousand other things when I think about it!"

"Me too let's get some sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you, Booth"

"I love you too, Bones. Good night." They kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan woke up at eight the next morning surprised to find Booth's arm slung loosely around her waist. Brennan turned a little so that her shoulder nudged Booth's chest, he mumbled a complaint.

"You're not going to Church today?"

"No, I thought it would be better if I stayed home for a few Sundays."

"I think that that would be prudent, at least for this week. I must confess that I like the Sundays when you stay home, it nice to be lazy with you on the weekends."

"Ya know Bones we can't be that lazy on Sunday's anymore. We do have a four and a half year old across the hall that will someday come in here at the crack of dawn and demand food."

"When that happens we'll have to get up earlier and be discreet."

Booth chuckled and took Brennan into his arms. It was after 9 when Brennan and Booth poked their heads into Tyler's room."He looks peaceful. I'm not going to wake him up he needs to sleep."

"Yeah, just let him wake up on his own." They watched him sleep a while longer and headed to the kitchen for their Sunday bagels and coffee. It was a little after ten when Tyler sleepily made his way into the living room. Brennan smiled as she reached out to grab him before he crashed into the couch and pulled him into her lap."Good morning Tyler, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. You're not awake yet are you Tyler?"

Tyler leaned against Brennan and shook his head as she rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. Booth tried to hide his smile behind the newspaper he was reading, Brennan had changed so much in the last twenty hours and he couldn't have been happier.

After a few minutes Brennan leaned back to look Tyler in the eye."Do you want breakfast now? We have eggs, toast, bagels, cereal, pop tarts, and pancakes." Tyler sat there.

Brennan smiled because truthfully none of the things she'd just mentioned sounded that appetizing to her either. "We have leftover macaroni and cheese do you want that."

"Yeah."

Brennan smiled and let Tyler slide to the floor and followed him into the kitchen, Booth lightly squeezed Brennan's hand as she walked by. Tyler stopped in front of the microwave; Brennan knelt down," Tyler, what's wrong?"

"I can't eat breakfast now."

"Why not?"

"Because theirs four numbers on the clock and Maggie said if I got up when there was four numbers on the clock I have to wait until dinner to eat."

Brennan couldn't help picking Tyler up and sitting him on the counter and looking him in the eye. "Oh sweetie, Maggie is wrong you can have breakfast anytime you get up, no matter how many numbers are on the clock okay?"

"K."

"I want you to do something else for me. I want you to forget everything Maggie told you, just listen to what Seeley and I tell you, okay?"

"K."

Brennan pulled Tyler in to a hug and turned to put him down in a kitchen chair, he didn't let go."Sweetheart you need to let go of me so I can warm up your macaroni." Tyler reluctantly let go of Brennan and sat back in the chair. Brennan got the baking dish from the refrigerator and scooped some macaroni onto a plate, spreading it out so would heat through. Brennan felt Booth behind her reaching for a plate. "You had breakfast not even an hour ago Booth!"

"That was a measly bagel besides your macaroni and cheese rocks!"

Brennan shook her head as she put Tyler's plate into the microwave and started it up. When the microwave beeped Brennan let the plate cool for a second knowing Tyler wouldn't wait and more than likely if he got burned it, it would be a while before he'd eat again.

Brennan walked to the table and sat the plate down in front Tyler, he dug in. Brennan smiled and watched Booth sit down across from Tyler, the boy smiled at Booth around a mouth full of noodles.

"Tyler isn't this the best macaroni and cheese you've ever had?"

Tyler just nodded because using actual words would require that he stop eating for a minute! Brennan kissed the tops of each of their heads and left them to their macaroni and cheese. When Tyler was done Brennan followed him to his bedroom to help him get changed into clothes for the day.

"Tyler, you don't have to stay in your room and play if you don't want to, you can come play in the living room if you want to."

"Okay."

a little later Brennan smiled as Tyler dumped an arm load of trucks in one corner of the living room before smiling at her and sitting down to play. about an hour later Booth went down to the basement and got the few boxes he had of Parker's toys from when he was Tyler's age and brought them upstairs. Booth took the boxes into the kitchen and got a rag to clean the dust off the trucks and blocks before giving them to Tyler.

"Booth, why did you save some of Parker's toys?"

"For nostalgia, trust me you'll do the same with some of Tyler's toys and you'll save every card and picture he gives you. I have all of the cards and pictures Parker has given me in a strongbox in our closet with my back up piece. I thought Tyler would like to play with them and watch the DVDs. We'll get him his own later of course"

Brennan nodded and began helping Booth clean the trucks and blocks up. As the last Block was being washed Brennan unrolled the three play mats that were in the bottom of the box, "Booth, what are these?"

Booth looked up and smiled,"Play mats, Parker would pretend that it was all one big city and play for hours."

Brennan smiled and checked the tags, "I'm going to wash them before we give them to him they have a smell."

"Yeah, I washed them a lot; Parker took naps on them a lot and ate on them."

Brennan smiled and headed for the washer. When Brennan returned they each picked up a box and headed for the living room, Tyler looked up sort of wide eyed at the boxes. Booth knelt down, "Tyler, these are toys our son played with when he was your age. We thought you'd like to play with them, we'll get you your own toys later when we go to the store to get you your other things."

Tyler looked in the box and ran a fingertip over a tractor and looked at Brennan," play with anything you want, they're yours."

Tyler smiled and started looking through the box, taking things out every so often. Brennan went back to writing and Booth back to his paper. A little Booth looked over and noticed Tyler was starting to get bored with the cars,"hey Tyler, do you want to finish watching the movie you were watching before you fell asleep?" Tyler nodded and Booth started up the TV and DVD player, Tyler moved closer to Booth's chair."Tyler, do you want to sit up here with me?"

Tyler slowly nodded and Booth stood up and picked Tyler up, grabbing a throw pillow off the couch to tuck under his elbow. Brennan couldn't help and smile about how natural and comfortable Tyler and Booth looked sitting with one another in Booth big overstuffed recliner. A bit later Brennan got up and headed to the kitchen, getting some snacks for lunch. For a lot of weekends Booth and Brennan had snack-y stuff for lunch, cut up raw vegetables, fruit cheese and crackers for lunch, especially if there was some sporting event on that Booth was watching. ten minutes later Brennan had piled a plate with carrots, red and orange peppers, broccoli, cauliflower, grape tomatoes, cheese and crackers plus some salami that Booth loved along with some cut up and pealed apples and a few grapes, Brennan hoped Tyler liked something on the plate, she also made crackers with peanut butter on them for Tyler peanut butter crackers were the only thing that Erica knew for sure that he liked and that he wasn't allergic to anything. When the plate as well as her own was ready, Brennan carried them both to the living room.

"All right you two lunch is ready, but you two have to share a plate. Tyler if you want something else just say something okay."

"K."

Booth took the plate and Brennan sat hers on the end table going back to get napkins and drinks. The boys dug in and went back to the movie while Brennan went back to her book. At the movie's end Booth went back for a refill on the carrots, apples crackers cheese and salami, he also put in a new movie. That's how Tyler spent the afternoon, on Booth's lap packing away baby carrots, apples, crackers and cheese watching the three Toy stories.

That night after dinner Booth and Brennan took Tyler outside to the swing set that came with the house.

"Tyler, do you want to swing? "

"No."

"You won't fall, Booth will go slowly and I'll stand in front of you. Just try once, okay."

"K."

Brennan smiled and sat Tyler in the swing and Booth started swinging the swing as slow as he could and it still be moving. After a half hour on the swings and slide Brennan helped Tyler with his bath and got him ready for bed, Booth tucked him in and turned on the nightlight, leaving the door open a bit

A/N: don't know when you'll get the next chapter, as I am taking a little "vacation" with a stack of books!


	5. Chapter 5

It was the early morning before Booth and Brennan were awakened by Tyler's cries from across the hall."You go Bones; I'll stay here until he wakes up."

"No, Booth come with me, Tyler might not be that afraid of you now. He had a good day with you."

Booth sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed stood up and followed Brennan to Tyler's room. Like the night before, Tyler was crying softly in his sleep while twisting in his sheets. Also like the night before he had wet the bed and was soaked with sweat. Brennan sat on the edge of the bed, while Booth knelt on the floor. Brennan spoke softly to Tyler as he woke up, telling him that he was safe, it was just a dream, and that he needed to open his eyes. Tyler slowly opened his eyes, he didn't look as frightened as the night before, it still Broke Booth and Brennan's hearts.

"Sweetheart, did you have a bad dream?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Harrison hit me and was squeezing my arm tight, I couldn't go anywhere."

"Oh Tyler, Harrison can't hurt you anymore, you're safe here."Brennan held out her arms, Tyler hesitated, "I-"

"I know come here anyway." Tyler climbed into Brennan's lap, and tensed up once he saw Booth kneeling on the floor.

Booth put a finger under Tyler's chin, "Tyler, I'm not going to hurt you ever, all right? I'm not mad at you neither is Temperance. We're both upset that things have happened to you that case you to have bad dreams and wet the bed, but we're not mad at you for having the dreams or wetting the bed. Why don't you go with Temperance and get cleaned up while I change your sheets then you can go back to sleep."

Brennan kissed the top of Tyler's head and headed for the bathroom. Like the night before Brennan helped Tyler out of his clothes and slipped the bag over his cast then she washed him up. Just as she was getting him out of the tub, Booth stuck his head in the door with clean pajamas. He smiled at the sight that greeted him; Brennan was standing in the bathroom with Tyler wrapped in a big fluffy towel with his head on her shoulder ten minutes at the most from falling asleep. Brennan reached for the pajamas, "thanks Booth." Booth nodded and closed the bathroom door. Brennan got Tyler quickly dressed. "Do you want to sit on my lap until you fall asleep?"

Tyler sleepily nodded, Brennan smiled. "Go wait for me by the rocker; I'll be there in a minute."

Tyler headed out into the living room while Brennan changed into the t shirt and shorts Booth left outside the bathroom door. Once Brennan had changed she made her way into the living room stopping at the threshold. Booth held Tyler in his arms swaying side to side, Brennan stopped giving them a few minutes before walking to them.

"Is he asleep?"

"Almost, another few minutes and he'll be completely out."

"Want me to take him?"

"Nah, I got it. I'm not sure he realizes I'm holding him; he was pretty much asleep when I picked him up."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure he'd stay awake for his bath. At least he went to sleep faster tonight and didn't seem so scared when he woke up."

"Yeah, I think at least his nights are getting better, he's still afraid of me though."

"He's getting better; he wouldn't have sat on your lap yesterday."

"Nope. You want to put him in bed? I'll start the coffee, no point in us going to bed; it's almost 6."

"Yeah. I want to try taking him shopping today, he needs more clothes. Not to mention more toys and things."

"I think we should try it, maybe not the mall but I think he'd be okay in a department store."Brennan nodded and took their sleeping son in to her arms and headed to Tyler's room and laid him down, lightly kissing his forehead.

Brennan took a seat on the stool at the kitchen island, Booth turned to her, "I am going to make pancakes this morning, but I'm going to wait until you get Tyler up to make them."

"Okay, I am going to get him up around 8:30."

"Sounds good." Booth sat a mug of coffee down at Brennan's place at the counter as she slid from the stool to get her laptop.

Brennan wrote while Booth stood on the other side of the counter reading the paper. At 8:30 Brennan went to Tyler's room and sat down on the edge of the bed, Brennan kissed Tyler's cheek "Tyler, it's time to get up."

The four year old turned to Brennan with his eyes still closed."I know you are still sleepy; you can take a nap when we get home. I thought we'd go shopping and get you more clothes and things, if you want to go, if not we can go another day."

Tyler's eyes opened, "can I get new shoes?" the hopefulness in Tyler's voice made Brennan want to cry.

"Yes."

"Can I get them first?"

"Yes."

Brennan knew what Tyler was doing, asking for the thing you wanted or needed the most first, hopefully insured you got it even if the rest of the shopping trip went bad. This tactic was something she learned too in foster care. Her requests were for more mundane things like notebook paper, pens, and Book rental.

"Booth is making pancakes for breakfast. "

"I like pancakes."

"That's great, why don't you head to the kitchen. I'll be there and a minute." Tyler sat up and let Brennan pick him up out of the high bed that they had to climb in an out of. Tyler left the bedroom as Brennan made the bed. When Brennan returned to the kitchen she smiled; Tyler was giving Booth a hug. After a few minutes Booth sat Tyler in his seat went back to the stove."Booth, do you need any help?"

"No, but you can refill drinks."

"Okay." Brennan topped off her and Booth's coffee cups, and got a glass of milk for Tyler and then she sat down, knowing Booth was up to something.

a few minutes later Booth sat a plate of dinosaur shaped pancakes in front of Tyler, the boy looked at the food on his plate for a minute and them at Booth, uttering one word, "Cool!" Booth smiled and covered the dinosaurs in butter and syrup, "enjoy Bud." Booth smiled as Tyler cut the head off Tyrannosaurus and ate it. Booth turned back to the counter and picked up his and Brennan's plates. Booth sat a plate of heart shaped pancakes in front of Brennan, "Booth, I don't need-"

"Just eat the pancakes will ya?" Booth flashed Brennan a 'charm smile' as she reached for the syrup.

After breakfast Brennan got Tyler ready while Booth cleaned up. An hour later they were pulling in to the department store parking lot, Tyler was looking a bit uneasy. Brennan turned in her seat, "Tyler, it's okay, just hold on to either mine or Seeley's hand the entire time. " Tyler nodded and let Booth get him from his booster seat and carry him into the store.

Once they were in the store Booth stood Tyler on his feet and got the cart from Brennan when Tyler grabbed her hand. The first stop was the kids shoe department where Tyler shoes a pair of white Velcro light up shoes. Brennan got him another pair of cheaper shoes that he could play outside in and get them dirty and it wouldn't matter. Brennan tried to get Tyler to choose his shirts and things, but he wouldn't say what he wanted, so Brennan and Booth watched his body language and when it seemed like he liked or wanted something they'd ask and Tyler would nod and they'd put it in the cart.

Half way through the shopping trip Tyler pulled on Brennan's hand, she bent down he whispered in her ear," I gotta go to the bathroom."

Brennan smiled," Okay, Seeley will have to go with you." Tyler nodded.

"Booth."

Booth turned, "Bathroom break?"

"Yes."

Booth took Tyler's hand and the three of them made it to the front of the store. Five minutes later Booth emerged carrying a crying Tyler; Brennan went over to them forgetting their loaded cart."What happened?"

"A very large man entered behind us and Tyler saw him and freaked out. "

"Did he at least-"

"Yes."

Brennan took Tyler from Booth, "Tyler, do you want to go home?"

"No."

"Okay, do you want me to carry you for a while?"

"Uh-huh."

"All right let's go." Brennan headed back to the clothes and Booth took the cart. After a few minutes Brennan put Tyler down and held onto his hand.

"Bones, I'm gonna get another cart and head to the T-O-Y-S, I think someone's had enough clothes for the day."

Brennan looked down and smiled at the bored little boy holding her hand, "I think you're right."

"Tyler, let's go get another cart and go do something fun while temperance finishes getting your clothes."

Ten minutes later Brennan found them in the toy section looking at trucks, they let Tyler get almost everything he wanted and the things they didn't Brennan took note of to come back for and get for his birthday and/ or Christmas.

The last thing they tried to get was a different bed; one that wasn't so high up, but Tyler wouldn't go for it he wanted the big queen size bed that was already in the room! Brennan did manage to talk him into getting a stepstool to climb on before getting in to bed. They also got some decorations to make the room look more like a kid's room and not a guest room with a kid in it.

When they got to the SUV, Booth noticed it was way past lunch time, but no one had given it a thought earlier. "What do you say Bones, early dinner at the diner?"

Brennan looked at Tyler sitting in his booster seat playing with his new fire truck and knew he'd probably never been anywhere other than home to eat."We can try it; we may have to get it to go."

"All right."

Brennan turned in her seat," Tyler do you want to go have dinner at the diner?"

Tyler shrugged and went back to playing with his fire truck.

Ten minutes later Booth, Brennan and Tyler were walking into the diner. Thira normal waitress, Katie looked up as they walked in the door," hey you two, long time no see. Have a seat I'll be with you in a minute."

"Hi Katie." Booth led Brennan and Tyler to their normal table, Tyler sat next to Brennan. Katie came over to them.

"Who's this?"

Brennan put her arm around Tyler, "This is Tyler, our foster son. Tyler, can you say hi?" Tyler waved a little.

Katie waved back and laid a kids menu on the table, "I'll leave this and give you a few minutes. Booth, I'll bring you coffee."

"Thanks Katie."

Brennan opened the menu, "Tyler, they have hamburgers, cheeseburgers, chicken nuggets, fish sticks, macaroni and cheese, pasta and tomato sauce, hot dogs, corn dogs, pizza puffs, peanut butter and jelly, and grilled cheese. What do you want?"

"Grilled cheese."

"Do you want cinnamon applesauce?"

"Do they have normal applesauce? I don't like the cinnamon kind."

"No. they have fresh fruit salad with pears, peaches, mandarin oranges, bananas, grapes and apples." Brennan chuckled at the face Tyler made.

"Is it all together?"

"Yes."

"I don't like it all mixed up."

"Okay, they have carrot sticks do you want those and fries?"

"Yeah. "

Katie took their orders and twenty minutes later they were eating. As she and Booth finished eating Brennan noticed Tyler was fading."Booth, let's go home, someone's had enough." Brennan took the French fry out of Tyler's hand and wiped his hands and face. "Come on sweetie." Brennan took Tyler to the SUV while Booth paid the bill.

When they got home Brennan took Tyler inside and laid him on the couch while she and Booth carried the entire stiff in. Brennan went and washed all the things they bought while Booth put together the toy box and took all the toys out of their packages. After an hour nap Booth woke as cranky Tyler and they played with his toys after Booth shows him that Brennan was still in the house, just working in her office.

That night while he was in the tub playing with his boats, Tyler looked at Brennan,"why does Seeley call you Bones?" Brennan smiled and put down the rag she had in her hand."Because I work with bones." Brennan picked up Tyler's small hand and laid it flat in her own," I can tell when somebody was sick or hurt by looking at their Bones. Just like I can tell you broke your pinky finger."

"Joey smashed it in the door, Maggie was nice then she put a Band-Aid on it so it stuck to my other finger and put ice on it, it didn't hurt too much."Brennan was surprised that Maggie did any form of treatment to Tyler's hand let alone what they'd basically do in the ER. "That's good sweetheart, you ready to get out?"

"Uh-huh."

Brennan got Tyler out of the tub and ready for bed.

It was Friday; Tyler had been with them for a week. His night mares still happened, but they didn't seem to last as long as they had the first few nights. Booth and Brennan took three weeks of vacation to get everybody adjusted plus Brennan didn't think Tyler was ready for daycare just yet. Brennan knew Erica would come and check on them that weekend, but she and Booth saw no point in telling Tyler as they didn't know when she'd be there. It was just after lunch and Booth and Tyler were playing with his trains in the living room, Brennan was watching them something she found herself doing a lot these days when the doorbell rang. Brennan made eye contact with Booth to keep Tyler from running off as she answered the door. Brennan held a finger to her lips and directed Erica's attention to the little boy playing on the floor, the social worker smiled. Tyler caught sight of Erica and despite Booth holding him tightly, but not too tight he ran for his bedroom slamming the door. Brennan was the first to reach his room and found the door unable to be opened.

"Booth, the door is not locked, but he's got something in front of it so I can't open it. I don't want to force it in cease he's in front of it."

Booth nodded, "Tyler can you open the door for me, Bud?"

They didn't get an answer; "You don't have to come out, just open the door so we can talk." they were net with a thump and Tyler crying. Booth forced the door open relived to find that it was his box of train cars and tracks blocking the door. The thump was the toy box lid closing the crying was because somehow Tyler got himself tangled in the clothes he had taken out of the dresser and heaped in the floor and from being upset. Brennan picked him up dragging a few pairs of shorts with her and stepped over all the stuff on the floor, sitting on the bed. "Tyler what are you doing?"

"Getting my stuff so I can go with Erica."

"Sweetheart Erica isn't here to take you away. She's just here to make sure you're okay and that you still want to be here. Let's go talk to her then we'll put your stuff away and go play outside for a while."

"K."

The three of them went down the hall and Tyler didn't look at Erica as he passed her climbing on Brennan's lap. Tyler said very little, but Erica did find out that the liked living with booth and Brennan because they didn't hit him or yell at him and they gave him food whenever he wanted it. Eric told them good bye and a half hour later Tyler's room was cleaned up and he was on the swing set.


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**A/N: This isn't a chapter sorry about getting everyone's hopes up. My new year's resolution is to try and finish all my open fics (6) by May 5th after that life is going to get nuts for a while. I just posted the last chapter of' The Truth about the Author 'tomorrow I am going to start working on the flpsode of truth about the author, what if again it will take a while, I have at least 8 more chapters…. ****I want to write 'what if' until I get it done, but I might write' Better Circumstances' concurrently because there have been requests for chapters… **


	7. Chapter 7

It was the beginning of Booth and Brennan's last week home and it was going to be a busy one. Booth and Brennan were going to introduce Tyler to everyone at the lab and take him to the daycare downstairs from Brennan's office to sign him up and introduce him to the staff. Tyler needed to be in preschool, but neither Brennan nor Booth thought he was ready for that yet; they both wanted him close to one of them for a while still. He had gotten better the nightmares went as bad and he didn't wet the bed that often if he had one.

Monday morning Brennan knelt beside Tyler's bed, "Tyler, it's time to get up." Tyler rolled over and reached for Brennan, she stood up and picked him up. "Good morning sweetheart. Go in the kitchen, Booth is making breakfast." Brennan kissed the top of Tyler's head as she put him down on the floor.

Tyler wondered into the kitchen just as Booth put the scrambled eggs and toast onto his plate, "hey bud, did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah."

Booth turned and helped Tyler get in his chair, "that's good."Booth went back to the counter and got the plate and sat it in front of Tyler,"be careful, it's hot." Booth watched as the four year old stirred his eggs, letting the steam out. An hour later the family was in Booth's SUV on their way to the lab.

"Tempe, where are we goin'?

Brennan turned in her seat,"Tyler, we're going to the Jeffersonian institute-"

"What's that?"

"It's the museum that I work at, we'll look at some of the exhibits in there after we get you signed up for daycare and meet our friends, okay?"

"Okay." Tyler seemed happy and not nervous about the day, but over the last few weeks Brennan had learned that his feeling about different social situations could change in a heartbeat

Booth smiled as he pulled into his parking space at the lab, the squints knew about Tyler but didn't know they were coming in today. Brennan thought that'd be best so that they wouldn't pounce on Tyler and overwhelm him. Tyler did okay while they were signing him up, but he got a little upset when he thought Booth and Brennan were leaving him there today, but after they explained that he'd be starting next Monday and that Brennan would be close if he needed something Tyler warmed up to the idea and was happy to move on to the lab.

Tyler held tighter on to Brennan's hand as they entered the lab and the door swooshed closed behind them. "What was that?" Brennan looked down and picked up the slightly scared 4 year old.

"Tyler, it's just the door closing, I'll make the same sound when it opens."

"Okay."

Brennan headed to Angela's office; Booth put an arm around her shoulders.

Brennan stood in the doorway, "Ange?" the artist looked up and smiled, Brennan looked happy, being a mom really agreed with her.

"Bren, hi. This must be Tyler?"

"Yes." Brennan shifted Tyler higher up in her arms."Tyler, this is mine and Booth's friend Angela, can you say hi or at least wave?" Tyler leaned into Brennan and slowly waved. Brennan smiled and walked to the couch and sat down.

"Hodgins is getting Michael from daycare. We told him if he went to bed without a fight last night he could hang out here and have lunch since Paul took Cam on vacation this week and we have no cases."

Brennan nodded and looked down at Tyler, "Tyler, Angela's son Michael is your age. You can play with him when he gets here if you want to." Tyler nodded. Just then Hodgins walked in with Michael.

"Mommy!" Angela scooped Michael up," Hi Sweetie. Can you say hi to Brennan's little boy, Tyler?"

"HI."Tyler waved back.

Brennan turned Tyler to Hodgins, "Tyler, this is our other friend Jack, or you can call him Hodgins if you want."

Tyler waved at Hodgins. "Hi Tyler. Dr B, Michael and I are going to spend the day playing with bugs and slime and stuff. Tyler is welcome to join us if he wants."

"Do you want to go play with bugs and slime and stuff with Hodgins and Michael, Tyler?"

"No."

Booth looked at the four year old and saw that the idea of leaving him or Brennan was scaring him. "Tyler, if you want to go I'll come with you." Tyler slid off Brennan's lap and grabbed Booth's hand. "I guess we're going to spend the day playing with bugs and slime and stuff!"

Brennan smiled, "have fun."

"Oh I will…"

* * *

><p>After Hodgins, Booth and the boys left Angela's office, she turned to Brennan. "How is it?"<p>

"Brennan smiled," It's great Ange it's better than I even imagined."

"That's great Bren, being a mom really agrees with you."

"Thanks Ange, but the first few weeks were really hard, I didn't have second thoughts or anything like that but sometimes in the middle of one of Tyler's nightmares where he was too afraid of Booth to be anywhere near him without me I did wonder if we'd gotten ourselves in too far."

"Is he okay now?"

"Yeah, he still has nightmares, but isn't afraid of Booth anymore."

"That's great!"

"Yes, it is. I don't know how he'll do in daycare, but it's better than putting him in preschool. He needs to be close to one of us for a while still."

"He'll be fine. It took Michael a week or so to get used to it, but now he loves it. I love it too, if I miss him or if he needs something he's only three floors away."

"Yeah that's a good thing, but to be honest I'm going to miss being home with him all the time."

Angela chuckled," Bren you've got a lot of vacation days saved take one a month and stay home with him; it'll do you both good. I do it with Michael once a month if we aren't busy and if I can't take a whole day I take half days or long lunches. Just then Booth walked in.

"Bones Tyler is having fun with Michael. Hodgins is his favorite person right now because he's letting him play with Earthworms and dirt. Up next they're gonna try beetle racing again, Michael's kept turning around and going the wrong way. Tyler doesn't need me with him. I'm going to go to the Hoover and get caught up on paperwork and stuff."

Brennan headed towards the door, Booth stopped her," No, Bones Tyler is fine he's not scared. He knows that I'm going and where you are. We need to let him be on his own a little now while we are still here in case he gets scared and can't deal with it. It will make Monday a little easier on all of us."

"I know but-"

"Sweetie Booth is right, Tyler needs to be on his own-"

Booth took Brennan by the shoulders and guided her to the window. "Bones he's fine." It was true, Tyler was laughing at something Hodgins was holding.

"Sweetie Jack will watch him he won't do anything scary he knows that Tyler has problems right now. Why don't you go in your office and work on your book? I left notes on the last part you sent me."

"Maybe I will-"

"No maybe, go write for a while Bones, you can see him from your office. I know it's hard will all the crap he's been through, but it'll be harder Monday if you don't let him go for a bit now. He and Michael will be in the same class, they need to get to know one another before then. Maybe Tyler won't be so scared if he knows someone there."

"You're right, Booth. I just don't want him to be scared and it snowball on us."

"I know and neither do I, but sometimes we're going to have to let that happen …."

"I know…."

"Let's go Bones. You need to write some Kathy and Andy smut and I need to go climb the mountain of paper on my desk. "Brennan let Booth lead her to her office.

* * *

><p>Nearly the hours later Angela heard a very quiet," Where's Tempe? "She looked up and smiled at an apprehensive looking Tyler.<p>

"Sweetie, she's in her office do you want me to walk with you and show you where it's at?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, give me a second." Angela saved the file she was working on and went over to Tyler; she was surprised when he took her hand. Angela walked Tyler past the decontamination room and Cam's work area and office. Angela stood in Brennan's doorway," Bren?"

"Yes Angela?"

"Somebody is looking for you."

Brennan looked from her computer screen and pushed her chair back." Come here Tyler."

Tyler all but ran into Brennan's arms. "What do you need sweetheart?"

"I'm hungry."

"Ok let's call Seeley and go to the diner."

"Bren, I was thinking about calling the deli and ordering then we could have a picnic."

"That sounds good Ange. What do you think Tyler? Should we have a picnic with Angela, Hodgins and Michael?"

"What's that?"

"What a picnic?"

"Uh-huh."

'A picnic is when you eat dinner or lunch outside on blanket usually at the park.'

"Oh."

"What kind of sandwich do you want Tyler?"

"Peanut butter and jelly."

"What kind of jelly?"

"The purple kind. "

"Got it, one peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich coming up. Bren, you want your usual salad?"

"Yes, and get Tyler carrot sticks, please. Booth isn't going to join us. He just texted and said Hacker pounced on him when he went to his office and put him in a meeting."

"Poor Booth!"

"Yeah, order him the banana pudding, it's his favorite. We'll take it home to him."

"All right I'll go see what Hodgins and Michael want and order. "Brennan nodded and sat Tyler on her lap. Angela came back a few minutes later with a new box of crayons and a tablet of newsprint.

"Lunch will be here in a half hour, but we're gonna have to move the picnic inside; it's pouring down rain. The paper and crayons are extras I keep for Michael when he's here. You can keep them."

"Thanks Ange."

"You're welcome Sweetie." Angela walked to her own office to round up Michael.

Brennan smiled at Tyler happily scribbling away on the paper. "Easy sweetheart, don't press down so hard. You don't want to break the crayons."

"K."

Brennan finished the paragraph she was typing, saved the chapter and closed her laptop. "Tyler, what is your favorite color?"

"Green."

Brennan picked up the green crayon and a clean sheet of newsprint."Tyler put your hand on the paper and spread your fingers out."

Tyler did as Brennan asked and looked at her for reassurances."Perfect Tyler now hold your hand REALLY still, okay?"

As Tyler nodded Brennan carefully traced around his hand," There, all done move your hand." Tyler looked at the paper. "You draw-ed my hand!"

Brennan smiled, "I traced your hand; do you want to trace mine?"

"Uh –huh."

Brennan got a sheet of paper and put her hand on it, "Use the purple crayon."

Tyler picked up the crayon and began tracing Brennan's hand. When he was done Brennan lifted her hand from the paper to reveal a shakily traced hand.

"It's perfect Sweetheart!"

"No, it isn't it's not straight like yours."

"It's still perfect because you did it." Brennan hugged Tyler to her.

Angela waited a few seconds before knocking," lunch is here in the lounge."

"Thanks Ange we'll be there in a few minutes. "Angela nodded and went to get Michael from his father.

Brennan turned her chair and opened the bottom drawer of her desk and took out the empty 3 ring binders that were there. "Tyler we can put your papers and crayons here for next time you're here."

"K." Tyler started putting the crayons in the box and Brennan put the used pages into a file folder to save. Brennan stood up with Tyler in her arms and headed to her private bathroom next to her office to wash his hands.

* * *

><p>When Brennan carried Tyler up to the lounge she smiled Angela had taken every pillow and blanket she could find and laid them on the floor. "Tyler, go find where you want to sit on the blanket and I'll bring your lunch." Brennan lowered Tyler to the floor and went over to the table to begin filling Tyler's plate. Angela had gotten the sandwiches that everyone wanted plus a bowl of fruit salad and raw vegetables. Brennan scooped some fruit salad onto Tyler's plate and began separating the fruits. "Bren, what are you doing?"<p>

"Separating Tyler's fruit said he'll eat any fruit you put in front of him, except for kiwi. He won't eat it if it's all mixed together. He won't separate it himself, he's afraid we'll yell at him if he does it we think. Booth and I haven't asked we just separate it; he's seen us separate it and still eats it. At least he isn't overly picky."

Angela smiled sadly and began to fix Michael's plate. "Poor baby."

After lunch Angela went over to the boys, "Michael do you want to make a blanket fort in my office and watch a movie with Tyler?"

"Yeah." Michael grabbed Angela's hand and headed for her office. Angela turned," are you coming Tyler?"

Tyler shook his head. Brennan knelt down," Tyler you can go if you want to, it's okay."

Angela spoke up," Tyler we'll go together you can hold my hand if you want to." Tyler walked to Angela and took her left hand while Michael took her right. Brennan smiled and went to her office. A few hours later Booth entered her office. "Hey Bones, where's Tyler?"

Brennan looked up, "He and Michael built a blanket fort with Angela's help in her office and are watching movies. I called her about an hour ago she said he was fine, they were watching A Bug's Life. "

"It seems like he had a great day then."

"Yeah, he didn't get scared. He went to Angela's office instead of mine when he got done with Hodgins, but he let her walk him here."

"Really?"

"Yeah and he followed her to her office after lunch. I'm done here let's go get him."

"Okay."Brennan grabbed her bag and they both headed to Angela's office, artist looked up as they knocked. "Bren, Booth , Tyler was fine all afternoon they watched a movie then Michael took his basket of toys under there and they've been playing."

Brennan lifted up the side of the tent and peeked under, "Ange, come here and look at this."

Angela got up and looked under the tent, "Aw, they're asleep all though Michael doesn't look comfortable lying on the dump truck like that." She started to reach in and move it when Booth entered from the other side and slid the truck out from under Michael and picked up Tyler and stood up from under the tent without waking either sleeping boy.

"Thanks for doing this Ange, I think Tyler enjoyed it."

"You're welcome Bren, Michael enjoyed it too. We need to schedule a play date one weekend."

"We will."

When they were almost to the SUV Brennan told Booth to go on with Tyler that she'd forgotten a file she needed and ran back to get Booth's pudding from the fridge.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later Tyler sat picking at his chicken and vegetables, not eating just stabbing them with his fork.<p>

"Tyler, don't you want your dinner?" Brennan was a little surprised this was the first meal that

Tyler wasn't eating since he'd been with them.

"No, I'm tired."

Brennan smiled and took his fork and pushed a third of the food to the center of his plate. "Eat this much then you can go to bed, okay?" Tyler sleepily nodded and began to eat. When he was done Brennan took him for a quick bath and tucked him into bed. On her way back to the couch Brennan stopped by the kitchen and got the deli bag with Booth's pudding in it and a spoon, Brennan handed Booth the bag as she sat down. "Since you couldn't come have lunch with us I got you something."

Booth opened the bag," banana pudding?"

"Yes, Angela ordered lunch from the deli on M street and since it's your favorite thing there…"

Booth kissed Brennan's cheek," Thanks Bones. Is Tyler asleep?"

"You're welcome, Booth. Tyler fell asleep as soon as I laid him in his bed; he had a fun and tiring day."

"Yep, did you enjoy your day?"

"Yes, my favorite part was seeing how happy Tyler was after spending the morning with Michael and Hodgins and knowing he wasn't scared to do it." Brennan put her head on Booth chest and he pulled her closer as he ate his pudding.

A/N: This chapter is way longer than I anticipated, but love it. don't know when the next one will be up; I really need to work on 'what if.'


	8. Chapter 8

It was Thursday and Booth and Brennan had Tyler up early; he had a 9:00 appointment with the orthopedist to check the healing progress of his arm.

Brennan was helping Tyler with his shirt when she asked, "Tyler, do you know what is going to happen today?"

"No."

"You are going to go to the doctor so he can look at your arm to make sure it is healing like it should."

"Will it hurt?"

"Not really, but the doctor might have to move your arm a little and that might hurt. They're going to take an x-ray, a picture, of the bones inside your arm."

"Will it hurt?"

"No, but you have to be really still while they do that, okay?"

"K."

"The doctor will take your cast off, that won't hurt, but I'll be loud and it'll get a little hot."

"Are you gonna come too?"

"Yes, Seeley and I will be with you the entire time. You'll have to take the x-ray by yourself, but won't take long and Seeley and I will be waiting for you when you're done. Erica will also be there." Tyler tensed. "Tyler, it's okay you are going to be with Seeley and I, Erica isn't going to take you with her. She's just coming with us to make sure your arm is okay."

"K." Brennan smiled and picked Tyler up and carried him to the car, they on the verge of being late. The doctor's office was full by the time they got there with 5 minutes to spare. Erica came in behind them and stood to the side. Brennan and Booth snagged the only remaining free chairs in the place; Tyler sat on Brennan's lap. "Relax sweetheart." Brennan rubbed Tyler's back and kissed the top of his head. Twenty minutes later Tyler's name was called and the four of them followed the nurse to the x-ray lab. The nurse noticed Tyler's apprehensive look and said, "One of you can come in with him."

"You go Bones; you're the one he trusts the most if he gets scared."

"Okay come on Tyler." Brennan put her arm around Tyler's shoulders and they went to x ray. Tyler froze when they got into the room and Brennan spoke softly, "Tyler, remember what I told you, this isn't going hurt you just need to be really still. Can you do that?" Tyler nodded. Brennan kissed the top of his head and they went over to the table and got the x-ray taken. They all crowded in the exam room, Tyler sitting on the exam table holding on to Brennan's shirt with a death grip. Brennan rubbed his back while Booth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tyler, sweetheart relax, I know this part is scary and it might hurt, but it's nothing to be afraid of. When you're done we can go to the Zoo and the diner if you want or just the diner for early lunch or just the zoo."

"K."

Just then the orthopedist, Doctor Spencer came in, "Good morning all. Tyler how does your arm feel?" Doctor Spencer popped the pre and post surgery x-rays up on the light box along with the x ray they'd just taken.

Tyler tensed, Brennan whispered," Tyler, it's okay you can tell him."

"It doesn't hurt much anymore."

"That's fantastic! Tyler's arm is healing well, there are no complications. He needs to stay in the cast three to four more weeks, he's healed significantly, but he has more to go. When we do get the cast off, I am recommending that he be in a splint for three weeks. "

Brennan gently pried Tyler's fingers from her shirt, "Tyler, I'll be right back I am going to go look at your x ray. Booth will sit with you, okay?"

"K." Booth traded places with Brennan as she went up to confirm Doctor Spencer's findings. "I concur with the purposed course of treatment. " Doctor Spencer couldn't help his tiny smile. Clearing his throat he said,"Tyler, why don't we get you a new cast, something not so heavy and something with some color. How does that sound?" Tyler was silent, Doctor Spencer smiled at him having read a brief history he wasn't surprised at no response. The doctor got the tools he needed to remove the cast.

"Tyler this isn't going to hurt, it's just going to be loud and get a little hot. You're going to have to sit really still while I take the cast off and put on the new one, can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"Great. What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"That's my favorite too. Do you want that color?"

Tyler looked at Brennan," Tyler you can get any color you want."

"I want green."

"Okay green it is." Doctor Spencer started to remove Tyler's cast, he tensed.

"Tyler, relax lean into Brennan, close your eyes for me okay?"

Tyler nodded and leaned into Brennan and closed his eyes. Brennan kissed the top of his head, Booth stood behind him ready to hold him still if he needed to and rubbed his back. A few minutes later the cast was off and the nurse began to clean his arm, Tyler panicked and began to pull his arm away, Brennan knowing that the action could cause further injury and pain gently took Tyler's arm. "Sweetheart don't pull your arm back like that, it'll hurt more. " Tyler nodded and kept his arm still, but started crying. Brennan kissed the top of his head and comforted him the best she could without picking him up. An hour later Booth strapped Tyler and his green cast into his booster seat. "Are you ready to go to the diner bud?"

"No."

"All right then do you want to go to the zoo?"

"No."

Booth frowned, Tyler loved the Zoo and the diner "Do you just want to go home?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Booth kissed Tyler's forehead. Booth closed Tyler's door and opened his own and climbed in next to Brennan. "Tyler just wants to go home."

Brennan nodded, "he might not feel well now or be having some pain."

Booth nodded and headed home. Once Tyler was in the house he went straight to his room. Brennan waited about twenty minutes and went after him; it wasn't like Tyler to stay in his room for more than sleeping. Brennan found Tyler on his bed playing with a truck ad his stuffed dog. "Tyler, what's wrong?"

"You're mad at me." Brennan sat down on the bed, "Why am I mad at you?"

"Because I was bad,"

"How were you bad Tyler? "

"I cried."

Brennan scooped Tyler up, toys and all, and held him close, rocking him."Tyler, I'm not mad at you. You weren't bad… crying doesn't mean you were bad, you were upset and scared …not bad."

"But Maggie said-"

"Baby, Maggie is wrong Crying does not make you bad, understand?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go to the diner or something?"

"No."

"Do you want me to read to you for a little while?"

"Yeah."

"Okay pick out as many books as you want while I go talk to Booth. "

"K."

Brennan put Tyler on the floor near his bookcase and went to find Booth.

"Hey Bones, Tyler okay?"

"Yes and no, he thinks I am mad at him because he was bad-"

"How was he bad? All he did was cry and that's understandable."

"I know, but Maggie told him crying is bad. "

"Poor little guy. "

"Yeah, we're going to read and cuddle for a while, I'm going to ice his arm, it probably hurts but he won't say anything."

"Okay, sounds good I'll come check on you two in a while and see what Tyler wants from the diner and get it to go."

"Thanks Booth."

You're welcome Bones. It's only been three weeks he needs time still."

"I know but its moments like this that make me hate the Kramer's more than I do on a normal day."

"I know me too."

An hour later Booth found Brennan holding Tyler as he slept. "I guess he's skipping lunch…"

Brennan looked up and smiled, "Yeah, we both are, I don't want to put him down…"

Booth chuckled and smiled, "I love you."

"Love you too Booth."

A/N: Parker will meet Tyler in the next chapter….


	9. Chapter 9

Friday morning after Tyler had breakfast and got ready for the day Brennan pulled him onto the couch to sit between her and Booth. "Tyler, remember we told you that our son Parker stays with us some weekends?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's coming to stay tonight and will go home Sunday after dinner."

"Where will I go?"

"You'll be staying here with us bud. Parker ail be in his room and you'll be in yours like always. We'll do fun stuff like go to the zoo and play games together."

"Okay can l go play now?"

"Yes." Brennan kissed Tyler's head as he slid to the floor

Later on that afternoon Booth got Parker from Rebecca's. "Bub, remember when Bones and I told you we were going to try and become foster parents?"

"Yeah."

"Well a few weeks ago we became foster parents to a 4 1/2 year old boy named Tyler."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Parks Tyler hasn't had it easy his last foster parents were abusive. They hit him and severely broke his arm."

"Is it okay now?"

"It's getting there. Parker Tyler will be afraid of you, he doesn't trust people he doesn't know. He still has a hard time trusting me and Bones."

"What do I do?"

"Be patient with him and don't take it hard if he won't look at you and is really clingy to Bones or me. Don't worry if you hear him crying at night; he has nightmares sometimes and it takes a while to get him settled down and back to sleep."

"Okay." the rest of the ride home was mostly silent, until Booth turned onto their street. "Parker, are you nervous about this?" you don't have to be, Tyler will be fine once he gets to know you."

"Dad, does this mean we'll never do stuff together anymore?"

"No, we'll still do stuff together, just sometimes Tyler will be with us."

"Okay." Booth turned into the driveway. When they entered the house they found Brennan putting a casserole dish of macaroni and cheese into the oven. "Hi Parker."

"Hi Bones. Did you make macaroni and cheese?"

"No, it's spinach lasagna." Parker pouted, Brennan chuckled. "Of course I made macaroni and cheese. It's been a month since you've been here, and you know I make it once a month when you come over. It'll be done in about a half hour, let's go meet Tyler, okay?"

"Okay." Brennan put an arm around Parker, pulling him closer and kissing his temple. They found  
>Tyler playing with Parker's old play mats. "Tyler, this is our other son, Parker, remember we told you he was going to stay the weekend with us."<p>

"Yeah." Tyler stood up and went to Booth, and he picked him up. "Tyler, can you say hi?"

"Hi." Tyler buried his face in Booth's shoulder.

"Hi Tyler."

"Hey bud, why don't you go show Parker your toys? He'll play with you until dinner."

"K." Booth put Tyler down and Parker followed him to his room.

"Do you think it was wise to force Tyler into playing with Parker?'

"I didn't force him into anything, Bones he wasn't scared-"just then they heard Tyler laugh, Booth smiled. "Does that sound like he's being forced into anything?"

"No. Help me with the salad?"

"Sure."

An hour and a half later dinner had been eaten, leftovers put away for breakfast and/or lunch tomorrow, the dishwasher packed and Parker and Tyler had ran off somewhere. "Bones, they're fine, I don't hear any screaming, yelling or crying, that's a good thing. They're getting along and despite Parker being a lot older he's having fun, no matter what he says."

"I know but I'm still going to check on them." Brennan got up from the couch.

Booth chuckled, "just be discreet."

Brennan rolled her eyes and headed to the back of the house, only to return a few minutes later smiling. "They're in the man cave sprawled out on the couch watching movie."

"Let's watch a movie ourselves, we haven't had much alone time lately. The boys are okay and I don't think they need or want us encroaching on their fun."

"Fine, I'm making snacks first."

"Sounds good Bones."

Twenty minutes later Brennan carried a tray with two bowls of popcorn, assorted candy, and juice boxes to the man cave.

Parker smiled when he saw what Brennan had brought them. "Thanks Bones."

Brennan smiled, "you're welcome Parker." Brennan turned to Tyler. "Are you having fun, sweetheart?"

"Uh-huh." Brennan smiled and grabbed two throw blankets from the back of Booth's chair and covered them both up. Brennan went into the living room grabbing her own throw blanket before joining Booth. "Tyler is watching _The Lion King_ for the hundredth time. What are we watching?" Booth turned on the TV, Brennan groaned,"' _The Client_' we've seen this a hundred times, the book is better than the film adaptation. that's why I have not allowed my books to be made into films."

"I know but I like the movie, and besides you have a thing for Anthony Edwards."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do Bones. I'm totally secure being second place to an actor."

"You aren't second place Booth. You, Parker, and Tyler are in a three way tie for first across the board with everything."

Booth smiled, "I know I was just teasing. But you do have a thing for Anthony Edwards."

"Maybe I do a little, just start the movie." Booth hit the play button. When the movie was over and they'd polished off their snacks, Brennan turned to Booth. "I'm going to get Tyler ready for bed then maybe we can go spend time with Parker and watch something geared toward teenagers rather than younger kids."

"Sounds good, I'll be in to tell him goodnight when you're done."

"Okay." Brennan headed to the man cave, she smiled when she went through the door; the two boys were asleep, the snacks were gone, and the movie was on the DVD menu. Brennan lifted Tyler into her arms he whimpered, "shhh sweetheart, I'm just going to put you in bed, go back to sleep." Brennan rubbed his back as she headed to his room. Once Tyler was in his bed, Brennan headed back to the man cave and shook Parker's shoulder. "Parker wake up and go to your room and go to sleep."

"Mmm."Parker got up and stumbled his way to the door before striating out and going to his room. Brennan followed him to his room and pulled the covers up around him and kissed his temple. Booth looked up as he heard Brennan coming down the hall."That was fast."

"I just put him in bed; he and Parker were out cold. I got Parker up long enough for him to walk to his bedroom and I don't think he knew I was there let alone that I covered him up."

"Yeah, 5 am hockey practice started last Friday. I'll still go say goodnight to both of them."Brennan nodded. Booth stopped by Tyler's room and picked up the flop eared stuffed dog that been tossed from the bed then he placed a light kiss on his forehead and whispered," good night bud. I love you." he then went next door to parker's room and did the same except for the dog being tossed aside it was Parker's leg that had fallen from the bed. Booth put his leg in bed and pulled the covers up and whispered goodnight, kissing his forehead.

The next morning after a big helping of Booth's dinosaur pancakes and bacon, he went outside with the boys to play on the swing set. Brennan was inside going through the kitchen to see what she needed for her big shopping trip, when Booth carried a crying Tyler in to the kitchen. "Bones, we've had an injury. " Brennan could tell it wasn't serious by Booth's normal tone of voice. Booth sat Tyler in a chair. "Apparently the sand box has splinters and Tyler has one or more in the palm of his hand."

Brennan winced and got the first aid kit from the cabinet and went over to Tyler's chair and knelt down.

"Sweetheart, I know your hand hurts, but I need to look at it so I can make it better, okay?"

"K." Tyler held his hand out and let Brennan look at it. "All right sweetie, I can make your hand feel better, but it's going to hurt a little and you're going to have to hold your hand really still, okay?"

"K."

Brennan looked up and smiled at Tyler and grabbed a napkin from the holder on the table and wiped his tears. "It's okay Tyler Booth and I aren't mad at you or anything, this is not your fault. It was an accident and I'm sure Booth will fix the sandbox so it won't have splinters anymore." Parker came in the house then.

"I'll do that as soon as I go back outside, bud. "Booth kissed the top of Tyler's head and moved to stand behind his chair to hold him still if need be. Brennan dabbed his hand before taking the tweezes and removing the first offending piece of wood."Tyler, there are three more splinters in your hand, can you hold still a little bit longer? You're doing really well."

"Uh-huh."

Brennan smiled and removed the next two splinters. "Tyler, the last splinter is a little deeper than the others. It might hurt more than the others did."Tyler nodded. Brennan got the splinter out and stood up, "Tyler, now you need to wash your hands to get the germs, then I'll put some medicine and a band aid on it."

"K."

Booth picked him up and headed to the sink. Brennan helped him with the soap and water then she gently dried his hand. Then Booth held on to him while Brennan applied the antiseptic and band aids. "There Sweetheart I'm all done." Tyler held his arms out and Brennan took him from Booth. "Are you okay sweetheart. "

'Yeah."

"Do you want to go grocery shopping with me?"

"No."

"Okay." Brennan kissed his forehead."Parker do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah."

Brennan kissed Tyler's forehead again and handed him to Booth.

"See you two in a little while. Do you two want anything?"

Tyler shook his head, Booth mouthed ice cream.

Brennan smiled, "okay."

Half way to the store Parker turned to Brennan, "Bones, why did you tell Tyler that getting splinters wasn't his fault…he should know that…"

"He should, but his last foster parents convinced him that everything that happened to him was his fault and that any adult he was around would be upset with him. They also told him that showing any emotion was bad."

"Oh."

"Do you like having a little brother?"

"Yeah."

"You know the more he gets used to being around you the less he'll be afraid of you. He used to be really afraid of your dad and me, but he's getting used to us."

"Oh."

They got to the store and got everything on the list plus two flavors of ice cream and a few other snacks. Brennan and Parker came home to an empty living room, Brennan turned to Parker. "There's a game on, your dad and Tyler are probably in the man cave watching it. Why don't you go watch it with them? I'll put everything away then I'll bring you three some snacks. "

"Okay."

a half hour later Brennan came in with a bowl of cheese and salsa dip, plus a small bowl of plain cheese dip incase Tyler didn't like it with the salsa in it, and chips. She sat the food plus napkins and plates on the table and turned to leave. Booth gently pulled her onto the couch and put his arm around her."Stay." Brennan nodded leaned forward grabbing plates and serving spoonfuls of dip and chips. Tyler surprisingly liked the cheese and salsa dip and after eating as much of it as he could hold he laid with his head in Brennan's lap and his feet in Booth's, not watching the game, but enjoying the afternoon.

A/N: I don't know what is going to happen next I have ideas for the next two chapters but I don't know what I want to do first…I'm thing drama is next up…. but first I'm going to work on the next part of 'what if' the chapter is giving me fits...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know it's been an insanely long time since I've updated this and I am sorry for that. My muse was stuck on this one and moved on to new things then RL got in the way. I had the following chapter half written when I received a review that made me question WHY I was writing this fic and if I should I continue to do so. After months of thinking about it I decided to finish it. Please if you think this story is too OOC for you and you don't like it simply don't read it no need to send reviews stating how much you don't like it and the story would never happen and what I'm writing is bad….. And for those wanting B&B to be more loving to one another it's coming. (But this story isn't really about B&B's relationship). Final thing, I know Parker isn't Brennan's biological son, but I don't think that matters to her nor would it stop her from calling him her son. Tyler isn't either and she's referred to him as her and Booth's son in the second chapter and probably will again.**

**Onto the story**

Tyler had been with Booth and for a little over a month and going to daycare and loving it as long as Brennan and/ or Booth checked on him a few times a day. Booth and Brennan loved being Tyler's foster parents. Erica's visits went well; Tyler didn't panic when she visited anymore. Brennan was surprised when a few days after one of her visits Erica called Brennan and asked if she and Booth would meet with her the next day. Booth held Brennan's hand as they waited for Erica to call them back to her office. "Bones, relax everything is okay, our home visits have been excellent. Erica probably wants to go over the paperwork for the adoption or something like that, nothing to worry about."

"I don't want him to be taken from us Booth in the five and a half weeks we've had him, he's changed so much, and we've changed so much. He gets his cast off tomorrow; I wanted to be there for that."

"Yow will be, I won't be though, I have a meeting with Hacker I can't reschedule. Text me and tell me how it went though."

"I will. What's taking Erica so long? Our appointment was at 4:30…"

"Bones it's only 4:32, relax. I think I'll grill burgers tonight, how does that sound?"

"Good. We still have vegetables from the other night. I can make kabobs for you to grill too, Tyler liked them pretty well. "

"Sounds good." Booth rubbed circles on the back Brennan's hand. "Seeley, Temperance comes on back to my office." Booth glanced at Erica and smiled slightly at Brennan and squeezing her hand. "Come on Bones, nothing to worry about…"

"Temperance relax, this meeting has nothing to do with yours and Seeley's custody of Tyler, as far as that's concerned he's yours. We're just waiting on the paperwork to make it official. This has to do with the Kramer's and their charges. Let's go in my office where it's private." Booth and Brennan followed Erica to her office and sat down in the hard plastic chairs across from her desk. Erica wasted no time getting to the point, she knew this was going to be hard for the parents to take and if she had another choice she wouldn't ask. "Seeley, Temperance, the Kramer's are denying ever abusing Tyler. We know they did; we have medical evidence. I hate to even tell you this, but I need to know from Tyler if they did anything to him before-"

"You know they did, he had bruises that were at least a week old when he came live with us."

"I know Temperance, but for legal purposes I need to hear it from Tyler-"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Temperance-"

"No, Tyler has gotten so much better since he's been with us, his nightmares are almost gone; when he does have them he doesn't wet the bed or sweat through his sheets anymore. You know as well as we do he isn't going to talk to a stranger about what happened to him-"

"I know but we need to know. On any of my home visits there weren't any indications of abuse. Tyler never said anything to me when I asked him about it. I will be watching on a two way outside the room, if Tyler gets overwhelmed or upset I will stop everything and get him out of there. You and Seeley can be there as well-"

"No!"

Booth squeezed Brennan's hand, "Bones, I don't like the idea of it anymore than you do, but we need to have Tyler do this. They need all the evidence they can get so the Kramer's pay for their crimes-"

"I know. I just don't want to see him go through this. I went through it with my one of my sets of foster parents, the ones who locked me in the trunk… it wasn't easy to begin with, but what was worse I could tell the psychologist I talked to didn't care, he was just talking to me because he had to. I don't want it to be like that for Tyler, he doesn't deserve that."

It clicked for Booth, Brennan's adamant refusal to have Tyler talk to anyone about what happened to him. "Oh Bones, I'm sorry. It won't be like that for Tyler. What if we get Sweets to do it? Tyler likes him and you know Sweets cares. We can do it in his office; Tyler has been there and would be more comfortable. We'll be right outside the door, if it gets to be too much we can stop."

"I still don't like it, but I would feel better if Sweets talked to Tyler."

"Thank you, Temperance. I don't see a problem with Doctor Sweets talking to Tyler, though I'd like it to be done this week if possible."

"Thank you, Erica." Booth pulled his phone out of his pocket putting it on speaker he called Sweets and explained what they needed. Sweets agreed to help, setting up an appointment for 5pm Friday. Forty minutes later Brennan plastered a smile on her face and went inside the Jeffersonian and got Tyler from daycare. That night Booth grilled burgers and veggie kabobs, after dinner was eaten Brennan got all the toppings out for ice cream sundaes and after the family had constructed the sugar laden masterpieces they went outside to enjoy the evening with their ice cream.

* * *

><p>The next morning Brennan let Tyler sleep in for a few hours before she got him up. "Time to get up, sweetheart." Tyler rolled over with his eyes still closed, "No…"<p>

Brennan smiled and kissed Tyler's cheek. "Yes, come on, Seeley left you pancakes, after you eat we'll go to the doctor and get your cast off."

"Do you think they'll take it off today? They didn't last time….."

"Yeah, I think they'll take it off today. Your arm wasn't quite healed two weeks ago."

"K. Is Seeley gonna be there?"

"No, he has to work, but when we're done I'll call him and see if he can meet us at the diner for lunch."

"K."

"Go eat then I'll help you get dressed."

"K." Tyler slid off the bed and headed to the kitchen, Brennan followed behind grabbing the plate of dinosaur shaped pancakes from the oven's warming drawer, sitting them in front of Tyler.

"Dinosaurs!"

"Yeah, you get dinosaur pancakes today. Seeley also wrote a note, do you want me to read it to you?" Tyler was learning his letters, but hadn't begun forming them into words yet.

"Uh huh."

"Okay, the note says, 'good luck today, bud. Enjoy the pancakes. I'll be home tonight and we can do something fun. I love you.'"

"Do you think Seeley would mind if I started calling him dad?"

"No, he wouldn't mind if you started calling him dad, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to, he is my dad right?"

"Yes, Seeley is your dad Tyler."

"Okay." Tyler went back to his pancakes, without another word about calling Booth dad. _

* * *

><p>Two hours later Tyler had x-rays taken of his arm and now he and Brennan were sitting in an exam room waiting on Doctor Spencer to come in. The Door opened, "good afternoon all! Tyler how's your arm?"<p>

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Can you tale my cast off now?"

Doctor Spencer chuckled and popped the X rays up on the light box, more for Brennan than himself seeing as he'd all ready looked at them in the hallway. "Yes Tyler I will take your cast off today, you won't have to get a new one. You will have to wear a brace on your arm for three weeks, but you can take it off when you take a bath and when you get dressed so it will be easier. The brace isn't as hot or as heavy as your cast is either."

"K."

Doctor Spencer smiled and got the tools he needed to take the cast off. "Okay Tyler lean in to Brennan and close your eyes, this won't take long then you can go do something fun." Tyler did what Doctor Spencer asked and twenty minutes later he and Brennan were on their way to the diner. Brennan's phone chirped with a new message as she was opening Tyler's door to help him out of the car, she read the message and looked at Tyler. "That was Seeley, he can't have lunch with us today, and he's still working."

"Oh…. can I get a cheeseburger this time?"

Brennan chuckled, a few weeks ago Tyler wouldn't have asked to have anything, he would have gotten whatever Booth or Brennan read to him that sounded good. "Yes, you can get a cheeseburger or anything you want."

"Okay." After a lunch of a mini cheeseburger for Tyler and salad for Brennan, a shared order of fries and a shared Strawberry milkshake, they were home. Brennan was a tiny bit bored, her book was done and she wasn't in the mood to start on the next one. she watched Tyler play for a little while then went to the kitchen to check that they had all the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies, seeing that they did she called Tyler in to the kitchen."Tyler comes here, please."

Tyler walked into the kitchen. "Tyler do you want to help me make chocolate chip cookies?"

"I've never done that before…"

"It's fun, I used to help my mom all the time when I was little."

"Okay, I need to put my toys away first…"

"You can leave them out, it won't take long. Go wash your hands, it's okay if your brace gets a little wet."

Tyler nodded and pulled his stepstool over to the sink and started washing his hands. Brennan helped Tyler measure, pour and stir ingredients. Next she handed Tyler two spoons and showed him how to drop spoonfuls of dough onto the cookie sheet. While Tyler filled the pans with dough Brennan discreetly took bits of dough from the larger spoonfuls and added it the smaller ones to try and get everything the same size. "You did a good job making the cookies, Tyler."Tyler nodded, "can we eat them now?"

Brennan smiled, "no, they have to bake first then cool a little. Go wash your hands and go play, I'll bring you one when they're done."

"K." Tyler pulled his stepstool over to the sink and started washing his hands. When he was done he ran off to the living room to play. Fifteen minutes later Brennan handed Tyler a napkin with a still slightly warn cookie on it. "It's a little warm still, but you can eat it." Tyler took a bite of the cookie and grinned."Do you like it?" Tyler nodded. After another cookie Brennan looked at Tyler. "Tyler, let's go wash your face, you've got chocolate all over!"

"Okay." before they went to the bathroom Brennan snapped a picture of Tyler's chocolate face and sent it to Booth.

* * *

><p>Later that night after playing trains and a round or two of Hungry, Hungry Hippos with Booth, Brennan got Tyler ready for bed and instead of tucking he in she carried him to the living room, handing him to Booth.<p>

"Hey bud, Tempe and I need you to do something really important for us and Erica on Friday. We need you to tell Sweets what Maggie and Harrison did to you-"

"Can't I just tell you and Tempe instead?"

"You can, but you still need to tell Sweets too."

"Why?"

"Because, it's his job to write down what happened to you and give it to Erica so she can make sure Maggie and Harrison don't hurt anyone again."

"Couldn't you and Tempe write it down and give it to Erica?"

"I'm afraid not bud, it won't take long. You'll just go to Sweets office and tell him what happened he'll write it down and we can go home."

"Are you and Tempe gonna be there?"

"We can't be in the room, but we'll be right outside the door with Erica if you need us."

"I don't want to!" Tyler burst into tears; Brennan took him from Booth, sitting him in her lap. "Seeley and I don't want you to either, but you need to so we know what happened."

"No! Maggie said I could never tell anyone!"

"Sweetheart, Maggie was wrong; you can tell what they did to you. We need you to tell Sweets so he along with Seeley and I and Erica can make sure they don't hurt anyone else ever again. Tyler they can't hurt you anymore, I promise. I know it'd going to be hard for you to tell Sweets, but Seeley and I both thought it'd be easier for you to tell him than somebody you don't know. Seeley and I won't be mad at you, you won't get in trouble."

"K."

"It's bedtime, do you just want to stay here until you fall asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Booth grabbed the Spiderman throw blanket from the corner of the couch and draped it over

Tyler. "Good night, bud. I love you."

"Good night." Tyler hadn't said 'I love you' back to Booth yet, he had to Brennan a few times in the past few weeks. Booth knew it was coming; Tyler still needed time to adjust to him.

Long after Tyler had fallen asleep Brennan laid him in his bed, and then she went across the hall and got into bed with Booth.

"I hate this… I hate that we're making him do this…"

"I know Bones me too, but it's the only way. No one else can tell the judge what happened…"

"I could with a full set of x rays…"

Booth chuckled a little," I know but you're his mom; you can't testify. Besides I think putting him though a full set of x-rays would be a little too traumatic right now. Sweets knows what he's doing, he won't push him if Tyler shows signs of getting stressed out. We'll be right outside if Tyler needs us."

"I know…" Booth kissed Brennan's hair. "Bones, it's gonna be had on everybody, even Sweets, but we'll all get through it. Then hopefully we can put the whole mess with the Kramer's behind us."

"I know. I hope we can too."

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon Booth drove to the lab and he and Brennan went to the daycare and picked up Tyler then went to Sweets 'office. Booth didn't go into Sweets office because Tyler was being really clingy to Brennan and was starting to get agitated by the whole event. Booth knew that his presence in the room might make things worse. Tyler wouldn't let go of Brennan's hand after she helped him into the chair across from Sweets. "Don't leave!"<p>

Brennan knelt beside the chair, "Tyler, Seeley and I will be right outside the door. Just tell Sweets what happened to you while you were living with Maggie and Harrison-"

"I don't want to!"

"I know you don't, but you need to. When you're done talking to Sweets we'll go home, have dinner, watch a couple movies and play some games. Tomorrow we'll go to the zoo and maybe the park if it's not too late."

"K." Brennan kissed Tyler's forehead."I love you." Tyler nodded and started playing with a string on his t shirt. Brennan smiled and slipped out of the office. Brennan nodded at Erica and let Booth pull her close. "He'll be fine Bones."

"I know."

Sweets watched Tyler for a minute; the poor kid was scared and nervous. "Tyler, you don't have to be afraid, you're not going to get in trouble for anything you tell me. Just take your time."

Tyler looked up at Sweets. "But Maggie said if I told anyone what happened I'd get in a lot of trouble, I'd have to go away! I don't want to go away, I like living with Tempe and Seeley! They don't yell at me or hit me… we do fun stuff all the time…"

Sweets smiled a little, "Tyler, I am very happy that you like living with Seeley and Tempe and that they don't yell at you or hit you, and that you do fun stuff all the time. What Maggie and Harrison did to you was wrong; they shouldn't have done any of it to you. I need you to tell me what they did so they can't do it to anyone else again. You won't get in trouble. You won't go away; you'll go home with Seeley and Tempe as soon as you finish telling me what they did to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"K. "

"What happened when you broke your arm?"

"Joey and I were playing and ran into the table and knocked over a vase, it broke… I didn't mean to it was an accident!"

"I know it was an accident, it's okay." Sweets waited a minute before asking his next question, "What happened next?"

"Harrison came in from the kitchen or something and picked me up, he hit me first, and it didn't hurt too much. Then I tried to get away, he grabbed my arm and twisted it, it hurt but not bad. Then he twisted it more…"

Outside the door Brennan pulled away room Booth. "Bones go to my office if you need to." Brennan shook her head; Booth took his keys from his pocket and found the one he was looking for."Theirs a private bathroom next to it…" he pushed the key into her hand and she took off. Booth turned to Sweets' office.

"…that time it hurt really bad, I heard a pop then I started crying. Harrison hit me really hard then. I couldn't move my arm anymore… Maggie came out then, she took Joey away. After Harrison left Maggie put me in my room, I stayed there until Erica came over… my arm still hurt, it usually didn't hurt the next day when they did stuff, but that time it did."

"So they hit you before?"

"Yeah, lots of times…whenever I did something wrong…..they never it Joey though, I guess 'cause he lived there before I did…. "

"Did they start hitting you as soon as you came to live with them?"

"No, they started hitting me after Joey's birthday."

Outside Booth turned to Erica, Who's Joey?"

"He's the Kramer's biological son. He had a twin, Samuel who died when he was 2 days old…. I guess the birthday was a trigger and having another child who was close to Joey's age set them off."

Booth nodded, "Where's Joey?"

"He's with his maternal grandparents; they would have taken Tyler if they were younger and not in Florida…"

"Are we done yet? I wanna go home."

Sweets looked up and motioned for Booth to come in the room. "Yes, we're done now and you can go home. You did a good job telling me what happened Tyler." Tyler nodded.

"Hey bud, are you ready to go home?"

Tyler twisted in the chair to see Booth; he put his arms up so Booth would pick him up. "Yeah, where's Tempe?" Booth picked up Tyler surprised at how tightly the four year old clung to him. Booth rubbed Tyler's back and kissed the top of his head. "Relax bud, it's over they can't hurt you anymore. She's in the bathroom, we'll go in my office and wait for her, and then we'll go home."

"K." Booth carried Tyler out of Sweets' office to his own. Once Tyler was distracted with bobble head Bobby Booth sent Brennan a text letting her know that Tyler was done talking to Sweets and they were ready to go home when she was. A few minutes later Brennan walked into Booth's office and was greeted by Tyler throwing himself into her arms, "I sweetheart, are you done talking to Sweets?"

Brennan sat down in the chair with Tyler in her lap. "Yeah."

"That's great! You did a good job today sweetie." Tyler snuggled into Brennan lap more

"Bones, are you okay?"

"Yes, let's go home."

"Okay. P-I-Z-Z-A okay for dinner?"

"Yes, that sounds good actually…"

Booth chuckled and got all of his stuff together and put his hand on Brenna's back, leading her and Tyler out the door. When they got home Tyler refused to leave Booth or Brennan's side. Brennan snuggled with him while Booth changed out of his suit and ordered two pizzas, one half pepperoni half cheese the other veggie for Brennan. Forty five minutes later Booth put the pizza boxes on the coffee table and popped in_ The Lion King. _Late that night Brennan placed Tyler in the middle of her's and Booth's bed, hoping that sleeping between them would help with the nightmares that had woke him up three times already.

**A/N 2: I do have a reason for Tyler telling Sweets about what the Kramer's did to him; it will be in a few chapters. I won't wait a yr before updating again, I promise…. Gonna work on Sometimes Waking up is Hard to Do next, that chapter is about half done.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is a collection of moments I want to show, but I don't think I can make them long enough for each one to be stand alone chapters….**

* * *

><p>Tyler had been living with Booth and Brennan for a little over two months when Max finally came back to D.C. from helping Russ and Amy while Hayley was receiving intense treatment for an infection that antibiotics weren't kicking. He was coming over for dinner and to meet Tyler, Brennan was nervous about Max meeting Tyler. They'd told Tyler that Brennan's dad, his grandpa, was coming for dinner and to meet him, Tyler acted like he was okay with it, but as everyone knew that could change in a heartbeat. Tyler was helping Brennan put vegetables on skewers when Booth came into the kitchen with Max. "Hi Tempe."<p>

"Hi dad." Brennan looked at Tyler standing stone still on the stepstool next to her and she gently took the skewer from his hand and stuck the last few pieces of zucchini on it and put it on the tray. "Booth, everything's ready for the grill."

"Okay." Booth walked over and gave Tyler a side hug. Brennan smiled and washed her hands and took a wet rag over to Tyler and began cleaning him up. Then she picked him up, carrying him over to Max.

"Tyler this is your Grandpa, Max. Can you say hi?"

Tyler looked at Max and very quietly whispered, "Hi." before putting his head on Brennan's shoulder.

Brennan smiled, "he's a little shy."

"That's fine, Tempe."

"Let's go sit outside and talk. Dinner should be done soon."

"Okay." Brennan walked outside and put Tyler down. "Tyler why don't you go play on the swing set, grandpa will come with you."

"K." Tyler headed into the yard. Max looked at Brennan. "Tyler will be fine; just don't go too fast or high. Booth and I will be close if he has a problem; we're trying to show him that not all people that he's around are out to hurt him." Max nodded and went to the swing set. Brennan stood next to the grill and Booth watching Tyler and Max."Tyler looks happy. So does dad."

Booth looked up from the chicken he was flipping over, "they both are; Tyler is swinging and Max is playing with his grandson. It doesn't get much better than that."

"No, it doesn't." Brennan took out her phone and took a few pictures before going inside to get the rest of dinner.

After a dinner of grilled chicken and vegetables with cupcakes that Brennan and Tyler had made that morning, Max and Tyler played until Tyler started getting tired and climbed onto Brennan's lap, she started slowly rocking him as she talked to Max. A little bit later Booth looked over and smiled, "he's out Bones. Do you want me to put him in bed while you talk to Max?"

Brennan looked down smiled a little and kissed the top of Tyler's head," Goodnight Sweetheart."Brennan watched Booth bend down and pick Tyler up, the sleeping child's body molding itself to Booth. "He's getting heavy."

Brennan smiled, "that's good, and the pediatrician said he needed to gain weight."

"Yeah…" Booth smiled and rubbed Tyler's back and headed into the house. Max looked at Brennan, "Tyler is a good kid Tempe. You and Booth are good parents, a lot better than your mother and I ever was….."

"Dad, you and mom were good parents. I have some good memories of growing up; they didn't get bad until I went in foster care."

"Still I wish there had been another way. We tried, but it didn't work out…."

"I know dad. I know you and mom did what you thought was best at the time…"

"Yeah…" Booth came back outside and sat down next to Brennan. "He didn't even move when I took his shoes off."

Brennan smiled, "he's tired, and he played outside all day."

"Well I guess I'll go and let you two enjoy the peace and quiet now that Tyler is in bed. When you and your brother finally went to bed when you two were little it was mine and your mother's favorite part of the day. You weren't a lot to handle, but your brother was a handful."

"Dad you don't have to go yet."

"It's getting late, I'd better. Thanks for dinner, it was great. When you two need a sitter call me."

"Thanks, dad you're welcome. We'll keep you in mind for when we are ready to leave Tyler with someone. He does okay with going to daycare as long as he knows we're close and one of us checks on him throughout the day. We're not ready to leave him to go out."

Max nodded, "whenever you're ready then. Goodbye, Tempe, Booth." Max kissed Brennan on the cheek. "Bye, Dad." After Max left Brennan and Booth sat outside for a while talking and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p>A few days later Booth was tucking Tyler in after Brennan had given him a bath. "Seeley?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you 'dad' now? I asked Tempe she said that you wouldn't mind if I did start calling you dad, but I thought I'd ask you first…."

Booth smiled, "Of course you can call me dad Tyler. You don't have to if you don't want to though."

"That's what Tempe said. I want to call you dad now."

"Okay."

"Do you think Tempe would mind if I started calling her mom?"

"No, bud she wouldn't mind if you started calling her mom, she'd love it. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Okay I'll ask her in the morning."

"Okay. Good night Bud, I love you." Booth pulled the blanket up and finished tucking it around Tyler and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Dad." Booth smiled and whispered 'goodnight' again as Tyler drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Booth was all ready at work and Brennan was making Tyler's lunch for daycare, while he ate cereal. "Tempe?"

"Yes, Tyler?"

"Can I call you 'mom' now? I asked dad and he said that you wouldn't mind if I did start calling you mom, but I thought I'd ask you first…."

Brennan put down the bread she was taking the crust off of and went around the countermand knelt down next to Tyler's chair. "Of course you can call me mom Tyler, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Okay. I want to start calling you 'mom'."

"Okay." Brennan kissed the top of 'Tyler's head and went back to making his lunch. Forty five minutes later Brennan handed Tyler his lunch and watched him put it in his cubbyhole. "Bye Tyler."

"Bye mom."

Brennan smiled, "bye sweetheart, I'll see you later. Daddy will pick you up tonight."

"K." Tyler went off in search of Michael so they could play together. Brennan smiled and headed to the lab.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Brennan had taken the afternoon off to spend with Tyler after working late at the lab every night for a week and a half. She was making spaghetti for lunch when Tyler bounded into the kitchen. "Mom, can I watch a move while I eat?"<p>

"Yes, go pick one out and wait for me, I'll help you put it in the DVD player."

"K." Tyler ran off to the living room while Brennan finished the sauce. She put some noodles in a bowl for Tyler and cut them up when she heard the DVD player come on and open up, finishing Tyler's lunch Brennan put it on the kitchen table and went into the living room and over to the DVD player. Kneeling down Brennan touched Tyler's arm and spoke softly, "Tyler, what did I ask you to do?"

Tyler looked at the floor and mumbled, "pick a movie and wait for you to help me put it in the DVD player."

"Right, so why did you turn it on and put the movie in?"

"Because I wanted to do it myself."

"I was going to let you do it yourself; I just wanted to be here in case you had a problem doing it."

Tyler started crying then, Brennan moved into a sitting position, pulling Tyler down into her lap.

"Shh sweetheart, I'm not mad at you, I'm just disappointed that you didn't do what I asked you to." Brennan wiped the tears away with her hand.

"Sorry."

"I accept your apology Tyler, but you aren't allowed to watch TV or DVDs for the rest of the week including when Parker is here."

"K."

Brennan kissed the top of Tyler's head, "I love you, Tyler. Go eat your spaghetti; I put it on the kitchen table."

"K." Tyler all but ran to the kitchen and got into his chair and began shoveling the pasta into his mouth. Brennan got up and got her own bowl of spaghetti, discreetly watching 'Tyler to make sure he didn't choke. For the rest of the day Tyler played quietly in the floor, avoiding Brennan as much as he could.

When Booth got home that night Brennan pulled him aside and explained what happened and that the TV and DVDs were off limits for the next three and a half days. Later after a quiet dinner Tyler asked Booth if he'd help him get ready for bed instead of Brennan. Booth finished helping Tyler with his pajamas and looked at his watch, "you have a little time before bedtime if you want to go sit with mom."

"I can't…"

"Why can't you?"

"Because mom's mad at me…." Tyler got interested in the hem on his pajama top, Booth tipped his chin up. "Tyler mom is NOT mad at you; she's just disappointed that you didn't do what she told you to."

"But I wanted to do it myself!"

Booth smiled, "I know, but next time wait for me, mom or Parker to get there before you do it, okay?"

"K."

"Now go tell mom goodnight." Tyler nodded a little and headed to the living room. Booth followed him a few minutes later, but stopped in the door of the hallway and watched Tyler climb up in Brennan's lap and laugh at something she whispered in his ear. Seeing that Tyler was okay again Booth went to his man cave to watch the news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Hey, look at that TWO updates in a calendar year and it hasn't been that long since the last update… I think the next chapter will be either Tyler being separated from one parent at a time and maybe both at once or my reason for having him tell Sweets what the Kramer's did to him… I haven't decided yet….**

**I am alternating between writing this one and 'Sometimes Waking Up is Hard to Do' so that's next…**


End file.
